Mafia
by Zepherus
Summary: Sister? Gang leader? Lover? Just who is Elsa Arrendale? Mafia!Elsa, Elsanna, Hans-bashing


I knew I should have replaced that damn bulb.

I mean…really. Did I want to be more cliché than I already was?

'CRACK-THUMP'

It's insane though. The prices of bulbs have gone up so much. Now they're all nature friendly eco-shit that'll last forever, or so they say.

'THWUMP'

Who has $15 to spend on a god-damn light bulb though? Huh? Not me. I could get a pizza. Or a couple of coffees. Hell, I could get a movie ticket. And those are damn expensive too.

'THWACK'

But this flickering is getting to me, man. I can feel my eyebrow twitching and that's pissing me off too. And it keeps swaying every time Kristoff swings the bat. It looks like a bad mafia movie in here, though considering what we're doing it wouldn't be too far from the truth.

*sigh*

Whatever. I gotta wrap this up, places to see and people to do.

"Kristoff that's enough."

The authorative voice, low and husky, was the thing to bring the bat down from its position above the man's head, ready to be brought back down on a prone body.

He looked back, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand as the bat was propped up on his well-muscled shoulder.

"Really boss? I mean…I just got started. And you know I've been looking forward to getting some frustrations out."

The man chuckled good naturedly, smiling and gesturing to the prone form on the ground.

"Yeah, I think this sack of shit has got the point. We don't wanna hurt him too bad. Tis the season and all."

The voice was coming from the corner of the bare-brick room, hidden in shadow. The only light was the red speck of the lit end of a cigarette, glowing brighter as it was dragged on.

Kristoff sighed and muttered a curse before tossing the bat to the side and bending down to lift up the body on the ground. He snorted upon seeing that the man had passed out and slapped him a few times.

"Wake the fuck up, bitch."

The figure groaned and cracked open his eyes.

"Wha-"

The figure in shadows waited a couple minutes before slowly strutting into view.

Swollen eyes widened as he took in long, shapely legs, leather practically poured over them. His eyes rose to hips, swaying from side to side like a hypnotist's watch. Trim waist and a stacked chest were next, followed by a heavenly face that promised hell.

"Do you know who I am, Mr. White?"

That voice again. It rasped against his eardrums, promising pleasure.

Those arctic eyes raking over him, however, promised only pain.

'SLAP'

"Mr. White, I hope I don't have to repeat myself again. Do you know who I am?"

He brought his eyes up and spit the blood pooling in his mouth to the side weakly.

"W-wolves…. You're the Wolves."

Crimson lips parted to show perfect white teeth, canines flashing in the dim lighting.

"Very good, Mr. White. See…See I knew you were a smart one."

The woman walked closer, idly caressing Kristoff's taunt bicep as she passed him.

"Do you know why you're here, Mr. White?"

That voice… It was going to be the death of him. Curses, it fogged his mind and that body was no help.

"….girls"

She chuckled and reached behind her, withdrawing a pearl-handled switch blade.

He felt sweat drip down his back as she flipped it open casually and inspected the blade, running her thumb along it casually. She didn't even flinch as the razor sharp blade bit into the meat of her finger, blood appearing a few seconds later.

Humming, she licked the pad of her thumb, grinning at him with red-stained teeth.

"That's right. The girls. More specifically the underage girls you've been trafficking into my city."

Here she pouted and shook her head at him.

"Now why would you do that Mr. White? Do you think young girls want that?"

All he could do was stare at her, feeling the room go colder when his silence prompted her to sigh again and gesture to the larger man standing beside her.

"Kristoff you broke him. Please be a dear and try to fix him for me."

For the next several minutes, the only thing he knew was the feeling of his body getting beaten by the bat again. He coughed, hacking up a globule of blood at her feet from the prone position when it was done.

The woman wrinkled her nose in distaste and squatted down, lifting his head with the handle of her knife.

"Now I know you don't want that to happen again, do you Mr. White?" She smiled serenely, patting his cheek with her free hand.

She lifted his head a bit more, letting him see the rage inside her eyes before letting his head drop back to the floor.

Sighing, she closed her knife and put it back into her pocket and turned away.

"Kristoff," she said, looking over her shoulder at the man as she gathered her coat," Be a dear and finish up here. I have somewhere to be."

The hulking man grinned and picked up his bat again, leaning down to grab Mr. White by the neck and lifting him as well.

"Do you want me to take out the trash, dove?" He asked sweetly, shaking the man in his grasp.

Laughing, she spun to face him as she walked backwards to the door, hands thrust deep into her pockets.

"Oh if you would be so kind, hunnybuch. You know I dislike to dirty my hands. Remember what happened last time."

Their grins both took a more menacing look as they remembered the absolute hell she had wreaked on the last one to truly ignite her rage.

"Oh yes sugartits, I remember. It took us a week to find that last finger didn't it?"

She smirked and hummed, rubbing at a dark smudge on the wall up by her head.

"And we never did get all the blood out. Ah well. Say goodbye to the boys for me, will you?"

He gave his grunt of agreement just as she closed the door behind her, shutting in the horrors that were about to befall on the man still trapped within.

Sighing she began to walk up the concrete stairs to the den above her.

'I should really get that damn bulb changed.'

Anna was chopping another onion when she heard the front door shut noisily.

"ELSA!"

The woman who entered only had a moment's notice before her arms were filled with the squirming weight of her beloved sister.

Elsa grinned and held on tighter, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hello snowflake. How was your day?"

Anna pulled back a bit and grinned up at her adopted sister, taking in her windswept hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"It was good. It was a good day. Though I don't see why you had to go study with Christopher today."

Anna pouted, looking up under her lashes at the much taller girl.

Elsa flushed at the unintentional seductive gaze and looked to the side, a hand coming up to rake her bangs back.

"Anna, you know I have to keep up with my studies. University is hard, as you'll come to find."

Anna scoffed and pulled away completely, turning back to head into the kitchen.

"Yeah well whatever. Mom made me clean. And added on to that, I have to cook. So we're having soup."

Anna waved her knife around as she spoke, gesturing widely to enunciate certain points.

Elsa merely rolled her eyes and followed her sister, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen to watch Anna cook.

"Your soup is the absolutely delicious, so I'm perfectly okay with this arrangement."

She laughed again and reached over to poke her sister in the side as she walked past, fully aware of her tickle spots.

Anna yelped and smacked her arm, fully intending to start a verbal tirade of the ages. Just as she was about to start, however, he happened to glance down at Elsa's hand.

"E-Elsa?"

The smile dropped off the elders face as she moved closer, concerned about the tone of her sisters' voice.

"Anna what's wrong?"

Anna griped her sisters' hand and dragged her over to the sink, turning on the water and thrusting her hand underneath thee rushing stream.

"Your hand is all bloody! What the heck happened?"

Elsa grimaced and swore softly, the warm water stinging her thumb.

"I guess I cut my thumb on something on the way home from Kristoff's. I didn't even notice."

Anna looked at her sister worriedly, wrapping the now clean finger in a rag.

"Well we need to put a band-aid on this so it doesn't get worse.

Elsa smiled softly at her sister and nodded her head, letting herself be guided out of the room. As she obediently followed her sister, a stray thought crossed her mind.

"Hey Anna, do you know if we have any spare light bulbs?"

….so I did a thing


End file.
